staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Ks. prof. Jan Krucina. Przebaczamy i prosimy o przebaczenie; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Strażak Sam - Perypetie z pizzą, odc. 14 (Fireman Sam // Pizza palaver, ep. 14); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka o Melanii Łoś, odc. 21 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 08:55 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Tajemnicze sprawy, odc. 5 (Mysteries, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 Domisie - Domisiowe przedrzeźnianki; program dla dzieci 09:35 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Osiem, to dobra liczba, odc. 10 (Eight is enough) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4094 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4309); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4095 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4310); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 300 % normy - odc. 17; teleturniej 11:25 Celownik; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1166; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1555 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1716; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Wizje przyszłości - odc. 2 (Visions of the Future. The Intelligence Revolution); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Ogród z duszą - odc. 9 (Matt James' Eco Eden' 9); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:40 Między mamami; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4096 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4311); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4097 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4312); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed meczem Irlandia - Polska; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazy 17:30 Klan - odc. 1560 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1717; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1171; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 11 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Supermechanik Strach, odc. 3 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Put in together Spud, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Andzia - Przygoda na Morzu Południowym, odc. 12 (Antje und das Abenteuer in der Südsee); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton ; koncert 20:40 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej - Irlandia - Polska 23:05 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 22 - Strach; serial kryminalny TVP 23:35 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 00:30 Moskiewska saga - odc. 1 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 1) 142'; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 02:55 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Więzień 78, odc.10 (Magnificent Seven I - Inmate 78, ep.9); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 03:40 Notacje - Zdzisław Skwara. Mozart uratował; cykl dokumentalny 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc.102 Prywatny nieprzyjaciel; telenowela TVP 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 103 Propozycja; telenowela TVP 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Niezłomni - Start w dorosłość; cykl reportaży 07:15 Żydowski Lublin; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 12/48 Łańcuch choinkowy w sprayu (Santa Apprentice ep. Garland Spray); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 312 11:10 Święta wojna - (272) Robin Hood; serial TVP 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 22/25 O jednego za dużo (25 degrs sud homme en trop); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 83; teleturniej 13:15 Historia Singapuru. Dziecko Rafflesa. (History of Singapore) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:15 Everwood - odc. 32/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 209); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 617; serial TVP 16:05 Mini Szansa - Katarzyna Cerekwicka 17:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 34 - Nadwyżka; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 18/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Smart and Smarterer) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/LVIII - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (50) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 175 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Róże Gali - Czerwony dywan 20:50 Róże Gali 2008 (1); widowisko 21:30 Róże Gali 2008 (2); widowisko 22:10 Róże Gali - Laureaci 22:35 Alibi na środę - Jak wykończyć panią T.? (Teaching Mrs. Tingle) - txt str.777 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 00:10 Stop! Reportaż 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Buffalo 66 (Buffalo 66) 104'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998) 02:40 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 03:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 Miasto w komie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:45 Biznes; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:02 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:12 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Płacę i wymagam ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Magazyn konsumencki 19:00 Teraz Mazowsze ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:27 Po twojej stronie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Mur bezpieczeństwa - Początek, odc. 1 (Wall, Fence, Border); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:26 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:16 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 56, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 22, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - odc. 111, Polska 2003 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Plagi egipskie - odc. 213, Polska 2005 10:55 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 105, USA 2000-2001 11:25 Samo życie - odc. 1166, Polska 2008 11:55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 11, Włochy 2000 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 794, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 106, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 241, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - odc. 112, serial komediowy, Polska 2002 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 795, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1167, Polska 2008 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Barek - odc. 300, Polska 2008 20:30 Agentki - Prymus, czyli klin klinem - odc. 8, Polska 2008 21:30 Sposób na blondynkę - komedia, USA 1998 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 0:15 Daleko od noszy - Niespodzianka na urodziny - odc. 161, Polska 2008 0:45 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 1:15 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 1:45 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:45 Tajemnice losu - odc. 44, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1040, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Podróż w nieznane - odc. 4, reality show, Nowa Zelandia 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 32, Polska 2008 12:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Telesklep - magazyn 14:45 Detektyw Monk 3 - odc. 1, USA 2004-2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Poradnia małżeńska 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 33, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1041, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:15 Dom woskowych ciał - horror, Australia, USA 2005 1:35 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:25 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:25 Telesklep - magazyn 3:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Saint-Tropez (10) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (90) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (91) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (92) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (93) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Bestie z morza - thriller, USA 1999 22.05 Nieśmiertelny 3: Mag - film SF, Francja/Kanada/Wielka Brytania 1994 00.10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Mała czarna - talk show 02.10 Nieśmiertelny 3: Mag - film SF, Francja/Kanada/Wielka Brytania 1994 04.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.35 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04.50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozr. 06.05 Telesklep 07.10 Serce z kamienia (116/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 08.00 Nocny kurs (38) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.00 Kochane kłopoty (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 11.05 Ostry dyżur (2/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 Telesklep 13.05 Hej-nał show 14.00 Nocny kurs (39) - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 16.05 Pomoc domowa (144/145) - serial komediowy, USA 16.35 Kochane kłopoty (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Ostry dyżur (3/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.35 Frasier (2/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Pomoc domowa (145-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Dwóch i pół (10) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Narodziny - dramat psychologirzny, USA 2004 22.55 Na wrogiej ziemi - film obyczajowy, USA 1989 00.25 Sen o zwycięstwie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 02.35 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Noga; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zwierzowiec - Spiżarnie - zapasy na trudne czasy ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Pora na doktora - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Afisz - Zbigniew Warpechowski; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Misja Gryf - Borne Sulinowo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Psi psycholog; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Na wyłączność - Joanna Szczepkowska; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1167; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1549; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 W stronę Polski - Hugo Kowalczuk 26'; telenowela dokumentalna; reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Misja Gryf - Borne Sulinowo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Afisz - Zbigniew Warpechowski; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Noga; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Spiżarnie - zapasy na trudne czasy ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Lekcja polskości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 300 % normy - odc. 18; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1167; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc.2 - Tajemniczy słoik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1549; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 111; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Poeta Ataman 35'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kubera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Nasz reportaż - Druga młodość kolejki na Kasprowy Wierch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1167; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc.2 - Tajemniczy słoik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1549; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 111; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Poeta Ataman 35'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kubera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Sztuka dokumentu - Maciej Drygas 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Coś z niczego; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku